Star Trek  One shots
by EBExplorer
Summary: Crazy and Random Happenings of Orginal series and Next generation!  Read Reveiw and Request! and Beverly is doctor Crusher in welcome note! ! sorry! Enjoy!Please NO RUDE COMMENTS! This is Made random...Normally Not gonna have a serious plot!
1. Welcome Note! a little Screw'd up!

Dear people who care about this story(s),

Okay I'm not going to say I'm a perfect writer I make errors but that's who I am. I love Star Trek with all my heart! I will take requests of maybe couples or people you want to see, but if I don't like them or have no clue of who they are they aren't going in? Got it? Okay good. So here are some character you will see and some you may not know of, Research it with Good old Google!

Ill start with TOS! Occasionally-

Kirk Bones (McCoy) Amanda Saavik

Scotty Sulu George

Spock Chekov Sarek

And TNG! Occasionally-

Picard O'Brien Tasha Data Guinan Bochra

Riker Gerodi Troi (Deanna) Q

Worf Wesley (Beverly) Odan

Okay now you have a feel for how I like to put in. Well just to let it be known I like these too the best, I'm not a fan of any of the others. Also I'll clear things up for one person and one only for now George. George is Kirks dad who died in the new 2009 Movie of Star Trek! Okay? Okay!

Maybe you like a couple of people who aren't listed on this two lists well then review and ask maybe I like them but I forgot or I just didn't feel like outing them on here. Okay? Good I hope you guys like my one-shots and more because I'm going to need help with ideas and stuff so review or Message me. Okay? Good.

Sincerely,

The Girl who cares about Star Trek and your Opinion,

TheDeadAvacado(My old Name StuckNBlizzard)


	2. Dino Run

(A/N: Okay so first chapter might not be the best (is it in any story) so here it goes! Request & Review!)

I kept running though I had no idea where I was going. Behind me I swung branches back at my right hand man, my best friend, and my lovers…forget I said that one. I heard that ear piercing, adrenaline rushing roar coming from behind us. I wanted to scream but I felt like a frog was in my throat and never coming out. It's just if I had watched what I was doing and hit the right button we wouldn't be in this mess.

I just wanted to get out of here but of course I had made it don't finish unless stopped from outside. I was supposed to be teaching Data fighting skills. The roar came again sound getting closer to us. Just the frog leaped out of my throat and I screamed bloody murder. Behind me Data was running perfectly missing the branches swing back at him. Luckily his emotion chip hadn't kicked in or I'd be screwed.

I didn't see it coming but I expected it. I fell in the dirt face first my hand got cut on the thorns and my foot was caught. Data nearly ran me over before he stopped. "Are you alright Tasha?" Data stated in his same monotone voice that still scared me.

"Yeah I'm fi-"that's when I heard that stomach curling crack and the feeling on pain went through my nerves to my brain. I yelped and tried to get my ankle out of the root. I heard that roar again and rushed to get it out. "Not good, not good!" I screamed as data knelled down and kept trying to get my ankle out.

Then that's when out of the woods came the giant man eating cannibal…Wesley?

"Wes?" I questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a lot of screaming so I can't in here to see what was wrong." As he said that the holodeck simulation disappeared and my foot was released.

"Wesley inform your mother that I will be taking Ms. Yar to sick bay for her ankle and hand" Data said picking my up in his strong hold and taking me out the door.

"Note to self-delete dinosaur from holodeck simulations." I thought being carried down the hallways to sick bay.

And with that came the end of our dinosaur adventure.


	3. What!

(A/N: Okay this is a little bit shocking at the end! Enjoy! Request and Review!)

Amanda sat there on the porch with the same face that she has had for 3 days. Spock had tried everything to cheer her up logically. He did everything even her favorite Vulcan exercises. Nothing would make her happy. Sarek had taken a 4 day trip to Vulcan for an important meeting and wasn't allowed to bring her. She had never been this upset but in the past months she had been happy then sad then back to happy. Spock never could tell how she would act. She wouldn't tell anyone anything she was not as open as she was before which confused the Vulcan's.

Spock and Saavik walked by the porch and saw Amanda sitting on the chairs staring off into the distance.

"Spock I think it would be Logical for you to go talk to your mother." Saavik stated to Spock.

"Yes I believe it would, Good bye Live Long and Prosper." He did the Vulcan gesture and walked on to the porch trying not to startle his mother.

"Mother?" Spock questioned.

Amanda snapped out of her trance and said "yes Spock?" without words Spock crossed the porch and sat down next to her.

"Mother you have not been your logical self lately."

"Yes I know Spock the problem is your father wouldn't take me because I am human and counted dead by Vulcan records."

"Because you are dead, well suppose to be dead mother."

"It's not logical to use because to start a sentence Spock."

"Yes well because I am Half human I may have grammatical errors in my speech."

"Spock?" Amanda said frowning and putting her hand on Spock's leg.

"Yes mother?" Spock stared at his mother as she stood out and leaned again the railing looking off into the distance. She breathed in and out deeply and kept staring off not saying anything.

"Mother what is wrong?"

"Spock it's just…" she sighed and turned back to the railing and the beautiful backyard. Earth was so pretty in this season. She hasn't been to earth In 20 years but in the past months she has been here all the time. She wasn't allowed to go to Vulcan or go in the Enterprise so her meaning here was pretty pointless. Other than being Spock's mother and Sarek first wife she had no importance.

She turned to him and stated "I think I'm going to leave your father…"


	4. What! : You Say What Now?

George stared in disbelief "you say what now?"

"I'm being serious dad; Spock told me everything Amanda is thinking about Divorce!" Kirk yelled at his father.

"We got to do something!"

"What can we do?" Kirk said pacing around his fathers quarters/room on earth.

"I don't know your suppose to be the smart one in this family Jim!" George said plopping down in his bed.

Kirk sat down next to him "they were the perfect couple…"

"Yeah but Vulcan thinks she is dead!"

"Do do Starfleet for you dad."

"Stop brings that up! I saved your just born butt from Romulians that day!" George screamed so loud it could have woken up the dead...

Just then a groggily Bones in a night cap showed up in Georges door way "shut your pie holes or ill shut them for you! You know people are trying to sleep!" he stated and stalked off.

"We have to inform the Ambassador!" George whispered so they wouldn't get another visit from the walking needle monster.

"He has to be on his way home by now; I'll hale his shuttle craft." Kirk said getting up and diapering into the darkness of the hallway.

Aboard the shuttle craft Sarek sat in his chair logically, he read a book logically and waited for his return home logically. Then the Stewardess brought him a cup of sprite.

"Thank you" Sarek said drinking some and getting back to his book. He enjoyed reading this book it was about a Man who created a time machine and went back in time to meet all the 1-42 presidents. He enjoyed reading about the past Earth presidents from back then. It was a lengthy read but it was logical to challenge your self in his eyes. If there were no challenge you had no obstacles to face and you weren't following Habits of Mind one of his favorites was striving for accuracy and if he didn't strive to be a better reader he would be fooling him self and fooling yourself is not logical.

"You have a hale Ambassador Sarek." The co-pilot said.

"On screen" logical state Sarek.

"Hi Spocks da-"

"Ambassador to you Captain Kirk, Isn't it 2 am in earth?"

"Well yes but I have to inform you of something urgent that you need to fix right away!" Kirk said trailing off.

"What captain?"

"Amanda is thinking about divorcing you…" Kirk said.

In the next four second all Kirk saw was Sarek spraying sprite all over the camera "off screen NOW!" Sarek yelled.


End file.
